


Time

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: A moment in time, shared between them
Relationships: Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of random fluff and silliness

It’s tempting to stay right where she is, to let the warmth and softness surrounding her lull her back to sleep. But Ilsa knows that if she lingers for too long, she will never manage to set foot outside this room. She does give in for a few moments, letting her eyes fall shut and taking a deep breath before carefully extracting herself from Korwa’s grip.

Blinking the last of the sleep from her eyes, Ilsa sits up and quietly slips from the bed. A soft rustling behind her makes Ilsa’s ears twitch, a fond smile forming on her face. As she turns her attention back to the bed, Ilsa isn’t surprised at all to find that Korwa is already blindly searching for her, one hand clumsily patting at the blanket.

Leaning forward, Ilsa bites back a laugh as she takes in the disgruntled expression that Korwa wears. Even in sleep, Korwa manages to be expressive as always. Reaching out, Ilsa runs her fingers over Korwa’s features, gently smoothing the lines from her face. It does little to ease the pout and Ilsa shakes her head with amusement. She closes the distance between them and presses a light kiss to Korwa’s forehead.

The kiss seems to settle Korwa for the most part. Her ears droop slightly and she relaxes back against the pillows with a sleepy murmur. A rush of warmth fills Ilsa as she takes in the scene and she barely notices the slight chill that fills the air.

After stealing a few more moments to memorize the scene in front of her, Ilsa returns to her morning routine. Freshening up, changing clothes, and even tidying things up a bit, Ilsa goes about everything with practiced ease as Korwa continues to sleep.

Once things are in order and everything in its proper place, Ilsa glances over her shoulder and promptly freezes in place when she sees Korwa watching her. 

It seems Korwa hasn’t quite given up on trying to convince Ilsa to rejoin her. She is still lounging on the bed but at some point the blanket has pooled around Korwa’s waist and the edges of Korwa’s shirt gape open, just barely managing to cover her chest.

Ilsa’s breath catches.

Korwa shifts slightly, the fabric slowly revealing more skin as she holds her hand out in silent invitation, her smile continuing to grow as Ilsa takes a step forward.


End file.
